Hana
by YukiShiraGirl
Summary: Hana flees the Sand Village at 11. she returns at 17 to protect her home from the Contegos: her lost clan. but somthing isnt right. something bigger at work, controling the clan, and maybe controling Hana. it has somthing to do with the power sealed n her
1. Prologue

**Hi's! Ima Yuki! Ima new at this so plz be nice to me. Hana gets full of action and Tragedy the further along it goes. Plz reveiw and give me tips! Also Naruto is not mine! Thanx! **

HANA

BY: YukiShiraGirl

Prologue

The squad of four humans were heading back to the village. Two were injured. A small young man, and a young beautiful girl. The girl was being carried by another young man, the boy carried by the eldest one, a woman.

A sandstorm was an obstacle between the village and the team. It was fiercer than usual and gripped at their clothing. _We should stop. We'll get lost in the storm_, the older woman thought. The injured young man shouted at the older woman above the wind,

"Why did we have to leave, Sensei? We could have finished the mission!"

The woman glared back at the boy. Though, because of the sand it was useless for he could not see.

"Because we were ordered to return by the Kazakage! Besides you are in no condition to fight! Your arm is broken and your exhausted!"

"So what! I still have the other arm and I can sleep after the mission!"

"No arguing. Anyway, we need to take some shelter. The storm is to bad, we'll get lost." They all found a bit of cover next to some large boulders. The woman sat the injured girl and boy up against the rock and had the uninjured boy and herself sit in front of them for some cover. They sat as close together as possible and waited for the storm to die. The injured boy was still complaining.

The woman said nothing for she saw a shadow within the sand in front of her. She pulled out one of her kuni and stood in a defensive position.

As she strained to see through the sand, the shadow got closer. She realized it was a human figure, and not just any human, it was a child.

"Hizeku enough!" she shouted, for the boy was still complaining. Hizeku's mouth shut immediately, shocked at how his Sensei became so forceful, which is unlike her.

The woman's eyes widened as she watched the young child fall face first into the sand in front of her. She stood there unsure. What is this child doing here? The uninjured boy stood up beside her.

"Hinnika Sinsei? What are we going to do?" he said looking over at the child, worried.

"Cover me," Hinnika answered, afraid it might be a trap. _I mean, we weren't close to the village or any other life for that matter, where did this child come from?_

"Right" the boy confirmed he understood.

Hinnika approached the figure in the sand in a rush, trusting the boy would cover her.

She grabbed the child by the shoulders and turn the child over. It was a girl about 5. she had brown shoulder length hair that rapped around her neck gracefully. Her lips were dry and cracked.

Hinnika dug her water bottle out of her sack and poured the water on her lips and down her throat. She picked the girl up and took her over to where her students were.

"Is she alive, Sensei?", asked the injured girl..

"Yes, Meo, we'll take her with us. She'll die out here."

The child moaned slightly. Hinnika put her down beside Meo.

"Hey, your safe now." Meo whispered.

The girls' eyes opened slightly.

"Get away. You'll all die." she muttered, but because of the strong winds, no one heard.

"What's your name, girl?" Hinnika asked.

After a moment of silence the girl answered, "Hana."

. . .

Hana didn't know her parents' names or her own name until a woman named Hinnika told her it. She didn't even know if she had any parents. She didn't know if she had a sister or a brother. She didn't know that she was in the Hidden Sand Village or that she just found a new home. She didn't know that she was found in the desert or know about the warning she had whispered to Hinnika and her students who did not hear. She just did not know, for she remembered nothing of her life before the ten minutes of her awakening in the Sand Village Hospital.

What she did know was that, she liked the color green and purple. She also liked brown because it was the color of chocolate which she loved. She new she liked anything with noodles in it and that she had a pet dog named Moto. She new that she liked fall because of the colors and because it was the end of the summer heat. She new she enjoyed the smell of coconut, vanilla, and cucumber melon shampoo and she also new she was 6 years old.

Hana laid in the Hospital bed surrounded by strangers. One of them was the woman named Hinnika. Another was a nurse. Two others were what looked like solders to Hana and the last two were in robes.

These people were silently looking at Hana with curiosity, which was what Hana was looking at them with.

"Um so," Hana said, working up the courage to say something, "What are you going to do with me? "

Silence. Hinnika scolded at the other men and bent over her bed to speak.

"Well, our leader will be down here shortly to ask you some things. We need to figure out who you are."

"Oh...but, what about my dog?"

Hana had woken up screaming for her dog. She vaguely remembered herself walking through the storm beckoning to her dog to fallow her.

"You will find him right?"

The woman bit her lip, a look of concern crossed her face.

"I'm sorry but, he's probably already gone."

Hana also knew her dog was the only one who cared for her and she him.

Just then the door to the room opened and a brown haired man with a long white robe entered the crowded room.

"Now, who do we have here?" the man spoke.

"Lord Kazakage-sama," Hinnika answered, "I found this child out in the desert with my team, we were on our way back to the village from a mission you ordered to abandon. She told me her name was Hana and passed out but when she awoke about 15 minutes ago she recalled nothing."

The nurse spoke next, "It appears she has memory loss."

"Is it short term?" asked the Kazakage.

"Well, that's the thing. Her brain seems to have been..." the nurse paused for a moment looking for the right words, "...tampered with."

"So, you're saying someone has erased her memories?" the Kazakage's voice hardened as he said this.

"Well, seeing as there are no signs of a concussion or a head injury that could of caused the loss of memories, unfortunately, that is what I'm saying."

"And the problem is because of that you have no clue if and when she will regain her memories."

"Yes, Lord Kazakage-sama."

Silence fell across the room.

"Also," the nurse spoke again, she had hesitated before continuing, "I've examined her body, as well." She grabbed Hana's wrist, pulled her sleeve up, and turning Hana's arm over to reveal a sealing symbol upon her wrist.

"She seems to have something sealed to or within her."

One of the men in the robes stepped forward, "Well then, it's safe to say she may be a weapon from one of our enemies. She was probably planted in the desert."

"I wouldn't hurt anyone!" Hana shouted in a hurry, scared they thought she was there to hurt them. What was she there for?

Hinnika spoke gently to her, "That may be the reason they wiped your memories because you disagreed with them."

"You're n-not gonna kill me, are you?"

The same robed man spoke, "Well, considering the facts it would be best if we did, we can't take the chan-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hinnika screeched as Hana begain to wail in protest, "I don't wanna die!"

"You can't just casually say to a six year old child that you're going to kill her. Are you mad?" Hinnika stared at the man in disgust while she wrapped her arms around the girls fragile body. Hana continued to wail while she rubbed her eyes with bald up fists.

"Please, Lord Kazakage-sama, she is only a child. She doesn't understand things."

"I can't risk the village being attacked because we let this girl live."

"Please, have some shinobi watch over her!"

"And what shinobi would do that? There are missions to attend to and Genin to train-"

"I'll take her! Let me adopt her!"

"Who will watch her on your missions and see to your students?"

"I can train my students and watch her at the same time, and on missions I'll just make watching her a mission for a ninja and pay a fee!"

The Kazakage said nothing for quite some time. The robed man spoke again, "You arn't searously considering this?"

"I'll be good I promise! I won't hurt nobody! I'll be nice!"

"Anybody." Hinnika said softly to her, "You won't hurt anybody."

"Yeah!" sobbed Hana, "I won"t!"

The second robed man spoke for the first time, "Your too soft, Hinnika."

Hinnika's head snapped torwards the men, "And you people are too hard!" she growled.

"Calm down." The Kazakage ordered.

"Please, I'll take full responsibility for her!"

"Fine."

"What?" Everyone in the room said together.

"I said, fine"

"Really?" Hana said, trying to stop the tears, unsuccessfully.

"But, with some conditions."

"Anything!" Hana shouted.

"You are to go nowhere alone. Hinnika will do everything she just said to me, and I don't want you to have any other contact with other people or children, other than, myself Hinnika, Hinnika's students, and the ninja who will be babysitting you."

"But-" Hinnika started.

"She can gain more rights through time."

"You can't do this!" Bellowed one of the robed men, "Our village is already going through with enough-"

"I've made my decision. If she does anything against me or the village, I'll have her killed then, understood?"

Eveyone noded.

"Good. Leave the child to rest in the Hostpital a few more days then come and get her, Hinnika. Hana," he looked over to me, "this and this only Medical Ninja will watch you. I'll take my leave."

He left, the robed men fallowed grumbling on the way out about someone named Gaara, a monster, and more death.

"What's a Medical Ninja?" Hana asked.

Hinnika smiled and said, "A pearson who heals you. She is one of them."

Hinnika pointed to the nurse. Hana had a lot to learn.


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto is not mines!**

Chapter 1

I stood beside the window looking down at the playground of children. I wanted to play with them so badly, but I couldn't. The Kazakage forbade it until further notice. It made me sad and angry at the same time because it was just like before. I still don't see anyone. Not that I remembered. I just knew no one ever played with me before I was here. It wasn't fair. I was just like them, it's just I was a bit different, just a bit. _Was a bit, to much?_

I sighed. All I wanted to do was cry. Cry for my dog. Cry for being locked up. Cry for being, well, me. But they made fun of me every time I cried. I didn't know who 'they' were, but I still know 'they' made fun of me. So, I didn't cry because crying was for wimps. I hated that I was such a wimp. 'They" hated it too.

"Hana, bath time." The ninja watching me said. I didn't like him. I sweared he was a rapist the first time I saw him. I still kind of believed it too. He wasn't very nice to me either. He always raised his voice at me and would push me around. All he did was make sure I ate, took a bath, and slept. He made me stay in the room Hinnika provided me with all day and checked on me every hour. He would just stay in the living room and watch TV the rest of the time. _So much for a ninja._

I turned from the setting sun and walked out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom where he was waiting for me.

"I just ran the water. It should be hot right now. After your done drain the water out, come tell me your done and go back to your room to bed, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good, and hurry up. I want you in bed before night falls."

"Okay."

He left me alone. I stood in the middle of the bathroom for a moment before undressing out of my white buttoned up long sleeve shirt and black trousers. I got in the bath and sat down. The warm water was soothing to my skin.

It was my eighth day in the Sand Village. On my third Hinnika took me out of the hospital and brought me here to her apartment. For two days she was with me with no interruption, but on my fifth day she had to leave with her students for a mission. Since then she has been gone on that mission. She taught me a few things before she left, though. She told me what ninja were, she told me the classes of ninja, and how missions worked.

I washed and dried myself, then dressed in one of Hinnika's shirts, that was way too big for me, to sleep in. I, also, pulled on a pair of sweat pants. I drained the water out and walked to the living room to tell him I was done.

"Kay. Bed." he growled at me.

I nodded and walked to my room. I looked back out of the window. The sun was almost behind the horizon. The children were leaving the playground with their parents. Though, one stayed. Hinnika took me to the playground on my first day with her. It was after the sunset, though. The second day she wouldn't because a child still sat on the swing even after dark. The child from that time was there again.

I bit my lip. He, yesterday and the day before, checked on me every hour when I went to bed. I could just sneak out for a moment. Just to swing for a minute. Maybe make friends with the boy out there.

I stuck my pillows under the blanket just in case, then opened my window. I really shouldn't be doing this but, I'd rather be dead than locked up. I stepped out onto the seal outside of the window. I pulled my whole body out, hanging onto the side of the building. I was kind of on the second floor. I smiled slightly._ An adventure! If I can get to the bottom without hurting myself and without being found out I'll pull enough courage to say 'hi' to the boy. Wait. Where did he go?_ The boy wasn't on the swing anymore. I was too late. He went home. _I'll just reward myself with swinging._

"Do you need help?"

I nearly slipped from the shock of hearing someone. I looked down, gripping the side of the building scared out of my mind. The boy that was on the swing stood right beneath me. He had brick red hair that shone in the sunset light that was about gone. His eyes were filled with worry._ He's so cute._ I bit my lip.

"It's okay. I've got it." I said, determined to impress the handsome boy.

I looked around and found a pipe to the right of me. I could use that to slide down. I slowly, with my back to the building and palms against it, slid, step by step, closer to the pipe. Suddenly, I slipped and start to fall towards the ground, feet first. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to let out a yelp but me landing stopped me. Landing? I was nowhere near the ground, I couldn't be. And if I was I should have felt pain, right?

"Are you, okay?" the boys sweet voice echoed up to me. Up to me. So, I'm not on the ground. I forced myself to open my eyes. I laid on what seemed like ground but, it had edges. I sat up and realize I sat on a mound of sand, floating in the air. I gasped. Impossible. I looked behind me, the seal to my window was just an inch above my head. I was in the air. It was possible.

I slowly, or the sand, drifted towards the ground. When I was about a foot from the ground the sand pulled away and I fell onto the ground on my butt. I looked up to the boy. He was even cutter close up. He probably wouldn't like me anyways.

I looked away and blushed, "Um, thanks."

I boy smiled slightly. "Your welcome."

"How do you do that? With the sand?"

The boy was silent for a moment before he said, "Your not scared of me?"

"Why would I be. You just saved me."

The boys eyes sparkled and his mouth curved upward in a big smile. Seemed to me he was unbelievably happy.

"I have always been able to do this."

"It's really cool. I wish I could do it."

"Thanks."

I stood. He was a few inches shorter than me.

"I was going the play at the park, do you wanna come with?"

"Your asking me to play with you?"

He looked amazed. I guessed he was like me, no one wanted to play with him.

"Of course."

We took turns on the swing and on the Mary-go-round. Afterward we sat on the ground and he showed me his sand.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Gaara. What's yours?"

"That's a pretty name. I'm Hana."

I smiled at him. "How old are you?"

"Six."

"Me too."

I realized it was probably about the time the ninja would be checking on me.

"I have to get back home."

"Okay! I'll help you up."

"Thanks."

He lifted me up to my window with the sand. I crawled back into my room. I turned back to the window and waved 'bye' to Gaara. He smiled and waved back. He was so cute. I climbed into bed and hugged my stuffed bunny, that Hinnika found in my sack when she found me. I smiled and feel asleep in seconds. The ninja checked on me a few minutes after I was out.

. . .

I sneaked out to see the brick-red head almost every night. We always had fun together. One time, I let him in my room and laid down together in bed. We talked and played with each others stuffed animals. He had a bear. He would leave right before I got checked on.

Hinnika soon found out about me sneaking out. I had crawled out of my window into my room and she stood there. I did a small wave to Gaara behind my back. Luckily, he ran off at that wave.

"Hana. Why and where are you sneaking off too." her voice was soft and kind but, Hana heared the worry and anger in it. When I didn't answer, she walked over to my bed and sat down. She made a gesture for me to sit beside. I sat and bit my lip. Such a bad habit of me. Have you noticed?

"Hana, I know it's hard not to have contact with anyone but, the Kazakage will give you more rights. You have to gain his trust. That won't happen if your always sneaking out."

"I know. I just, really like the boy I'm playing with."

"I'm sure if you told him that you won't be able to play with him for a while because the Kazakage wants you to do him a favor, the boy would understand, and you can play with him afterward."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Who's your little lovebird, anyway?" Hinnika smiled at me, playfully.

"His name is Gaara."

Hinnika's smile vanished.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hana, don't play with that boy. Not even after the Kazakage gives you rights too have contact with people."

"What? Why? You just said-"

"Hana he's dangerous. And if the Kazakage found out you were playing with him, he would believe your here as a weapon."

"Why?"

"Because...Hana, just promise me?"

"I can't! He's the only one besides Moto and you that has ever noticed me! He sweet and nice and I'm going to marry him when I'm older!"

I didn't think that until I said it. But I would. There's nothing wrong with wanting to marry him, was there?

"Hana, there are plenty of fish in the sea. I don't want them to kill you over some boy."

Tears started to stain my eyes. I'm such a wimp.

"Why is it that I'm always the one suffering! It's not fair. 'They' hated me and hurt me cuz 'They' were angry it was me and not 'them'. 'They' would never let me play with them, 'they always hit me and Moto. Called us names. I was so alone! And for once I find a boy who is nice to me and plays with me and he is just getting ripped away from me!"

Hinnika new about 'them' and new I didn't know who 'they' were. She knew I remembered feelings I've had but didn't remember actual events. Her eyes fell to the ground.

"There are many other kids out there. Once your trusted, you will have lots of friends."

"I like him!"

"Honey, I know."

"Please."

"I'm sorry, Hana. Of all people."

I hated her for it. She would make sure I wouldn't sneak out. Gaara probably wondered why I stopped meeting him suddenly. Each time, I tried to see him, Hinnika would stop me. After a month and a half, the Kazakage gave me permission to go to the park with other kids but I couldn't go alone. I had to have Hinnika with me at all time when I was with others.

I would see him at the park ever now and then. I would try to look at him but Hinnika always kept me from even looking at him. I would try and make friends with others but, they always said mean things about Gaara and how he was a monster. It made me angry so, I would defend him and they would call me names and tell me I was a monster lover. So making friends was not on my to do list.

One night, I awoke to screams and roars. Hinnika burst in my room and took me by the arm and lead me down to the cellar of the apartment.

"What's happened?"

She didn't say anything. Loud bangs and screams continued. The ground shook and rumbled.

"Hinnika!" I screamed and pulled from her grasp.

Hinnika turn to me, "A monster is attacking the village."

"What? How? Why?"

Hinnika didn't say anything. She grabbed my arm and pulled me further into the cellar. Some other people were already down there. She's hiding something from me. I pulled from her grasped and ran back out of the cellar.

"Hana!" Hinnika screamed at me.

I was already gone. I burst through the apartment building. I looked around. Chaos everywhere. People were running and screaming. I couldn't see a monster anywhere, though. I suddenly heard a loud roar. I ran back into the building passing Hinnika. She turn and ran after me screaming my name. I ran up the apartment building steps. When I reached the roof I stopped at the edge of it. Across the village stood a massive figure. It was terrifying to me. Hinnika grabbed my arm, she had caught up with me.

"I'm a monster." I remembered what Gaara had said to me the time we laid in my bed together.

"No your not." I had said.

"You would think so too if you saw it."

"Hinnika," I whispered,"you know who that is right? That's what you were hiding from me. Even when you told me to stay away, it's because of that."

She said nothing. I knew it.

"Gaara."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was partly my fault that he changed. His first friend abandoned him with no explanation. It would anger me too. When I gained more rights, I would try to approach him but, he would look at me in disgust and warn me to stay away. When I ignored his warnings he actually almost killed me. Though, I continued to try and talk to him, not having very many time to do so, because Hinnika still kept me away.

He was so cruel. The cute and big eyes vanished as we grew. Everyday he seemed to become more terrifying. He could easily kill me. I only survived by luck the few times before. It reminded me of how much of a wimp I was. I hated it.

The Kazakage soon gave me the right to become a ninja. Though, I was much older than the others in the academy. At least, for the beginners. Even the smaller kids made fun of me. I didn't care. I was used to it. I was only determined to do one thing. And that was get strong enough to protect myself and any one else form Gaara so I could be by his side whether he liked it or not.

But I had one problem. I was ,not only, the eldest in my class but the worst. My grades were the worst and I couldn't do the easiest of ninjustu. Let alone Genjustu. I didn't like it anyways. I was scary. To not be able to see where you truly are, or see your worst fears and think it's real, was just horrible.

I was eleven when I couldn't take being a wimp anymore. Hinnika, the only one left I had, was killed. I hated that I couldn't protect her. I was weak, and I wanted to change that.

The Kazakage had noticed my relationship with Gaara. He didn't care that Gaara didn't care for me, he still forbade me from Gaara. I refused and confronted him on it. He said that I would be killed if a continued to try and see him. I girted my teeth and spat at the Kazakage.

"You need to improve your manners towards your elders." he said.

"I'm not the one who put a demon in their own son." I growled.

"If you won't take action in leaving Gaara alone," he said, ignoring my remark," then, I will."

After that, he dismissed me. I left for home. When I got there, the ninja that watches me was there. It wasn't the same as the first one I had. The Kazakage usually changed him every three months. The ninja had to do other missions other than babysitting.

"Hey, welcome back. How was the talk with Lord Kazakage?"

"Full of crap, as usual." I muttered, so she didn't hear me.

"Where's Hinnika?"

"The Kazakage had called her in just about ten minute before, you walked in. I heard it was a very important mission she had to do." She smiled at me. "Though, I don't know how long It will be, so your sadly stuck with me."

I smiled slightly, she always teased me.

"I'm off to bed."

"The sun isn't even down yet. You want something to eat before you go?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Okay, if you're hungry in the night, wake me up, I'll make you something."

"Okay."

I left the living room for my bedroom. I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. Something felt out of place. I didn't know what, though. I just shrugged it off and closed my eyes to sleep.

_Wait a minute. It takes me about ten minutes to get to my house from the Kazakages building. Which means, he called Hinnika right after I left. Why?_

"If you won't take action in leaving Gaara alone, then I will."

"I heard it was a very important mission she had to do."

I shot up in my bed. I looked over to my window. It was dark outside. I got out of bed to pull some clothes on, when I realized I had slept in them. I ran out of the apartment, not caring if the ninja heard me or not. I knew something was off. I didn't understand what it was.

_The Kazakage wouldn't do such a thing, would he? Please be wrong!_ I thought to myself. I began my search at the play ground. And from there I just continued to run. Searching in nowhere particular. After a while of running through the village, I started to believe I was wrong and being paranoid, when I saw a shadow fly above my head. I looked up to see a ninja jump from one building to another, a mound of sand chasing after them.

I gasped. _Oh god_, I thought, _This is NOT happening. Please be someone else._ My heart felt as if brick walls were squashing it. I sprinted after them. The wind pushed against my body as I ran making it hard to breath. They had stopped and were now in the middle of the road in front of me.

"Hana!" the ninja screamed at me.

_NO_. The voice was all too familiar. She stood in defensive position. Gaara stood in front of her a few yards away.

"Stop, Hinnika! He'll kill you!"

She didn't reply for Gaara's sand shot out towards her, she quickly jumped out of the way, only to be caught by the sand in mid air. The sand threw her across the road, she landed with a thump. She pulled herself to her feet with difficultly from the pain. She threw shuriken at Gaara but, they were easily blocked by his defensive shield of sand.

Sand was soon around Hinnika. He was going to do it. His sand will crush her body.

"Gaara! Please! Don't!" I ran forward to him, but his sand pushed me away to the ground.

"She attacked me first." he growled.

"I know! But, she was just doing her duty! Please, she is all I have left!" I was sobbing in tears at this point. My fingers dug into the ground underneath me.

"Don't. I don't wanna lose her or hate you!"

"I could care less."

He lifted his hand towards the mound of sand that had Hinnika consumed inside.

"Sand Coffin" he said softly with no emotion.

"NO!" I screamed so loud that it hurt my ears and throat.

There seemed to be a flash of pretty pinkish light from within the sand. The light seemed to pull out or explode. The sand was thrown back and Hinnika fell to the ground coughing. I shot up from the ground and ran towards Hinnika. I fell to my knees hugging her.

I had no idea then, what had happened and neither did Gaara. His emotionless face was replaced by shock. How did his sand suddenly be thrown from his victim? It just made him more angry than before. He clench his teeth and raised his hand again.

Sand moved toward me and Hinnika. Hinnika grabbed me and threw me aside away from the sand.

"No!" I screamed once more.

The sand engulfed Hinnika again. I prayed the pink light to come back to save her but, this time it would not. As the sand squashed her body I sat and watched horrified. The blood from her body splattered the ground, Gaara's face, and mine. The night, was now silent. Not even bugs were heard. Impossible.

Suddenly, what had happened dawned on me. My intake of breath broke the silence. When I let my breath go it was a scream. There wasn't a pacific thing said in the scream, it was just a scream.

People were at their doors from hearing the commotion. They all stayed in their houses scared Gaara would attack them. I took no notice of him. I ran to the ,now descending, sand mound. Once all the sand was pulled from Hinnika, I saw her crushed body. Blood stained me and the ground as I pulled at her lifeless form. I was crying so hard that snot covered my face. I soon realized that I was still screaming as well.

My heart felt as if it got sucked out into a vacuum. It was hard to breath and the crying made the breathing even worse. Why did this have to happen?

I felt a pair of hands try to pull me away from her. I pushed them away and continued to try and grab at her body. When the hands finally pulled me away from her body, I grabbed Hinnika's bloodied headband. I realized the person who pulled me away was Meo. She was also crying. She held me as she glared at Gaara. She was the only one who had the guts to come out. Gaara stood there looking back at her and me with a crease on his forehead as if confused. He turned and walked away. When he was out of sight people started to poor out of their houses. Anbu Black Ops were at the scene in seconds.

I had stopped crying and sat in Meo's lap with a depressed and blank look. I didn't say anything when people asked me if I was alright. I just sat there.

"She's in shock. I'm taking her to the hospital." Meo said to the citizens.

"No,' I said, "I wanna go home.'

Meo hesitated, but replied with an 'okay'.

For a week a laid in bed doing nothing. Always clenching her headband. Meo had washed the blood from it.

Meo told the babysitter that she would take care of me until further notice. She slept in Hinnika's room.

The Kazakage dared to visit me.

"I'm sorry about Hinnika." he said

I glared up at the bastard.

"Sorry my ass."

"Hana!" Meo said to me.

"It is quite all right, Meo. She is still in morn."

"Still," Meo muttered.

"May we speak alone, Meo?" the Kazakage asked.

"Of Course." She left the living room.

"Why are you even here?" I asked

"What are you planning on doing, now, Hana?" he asked me, ignoring my question.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes. I do. At least right now I do."

I soon understood what he was getting at.

"I'm not going to betray the village because of your actions."

"Would you kill me?"

"No, because that would cause problems to the village too."

"You are only eleven, but you act way more mature. Especially when it comes to others."

"Is that a bad thing in your book?"

"It would depend." He looked down at my wrist that held the sealing symbol. I grabbed my wrist with the other hand protectively.

"If your mature enough with this, why can't you be mature enough to plan an atta-"

"I would not betray the village. I could care less whether you believed me or not."

"Tell me, why would you protect this village? The only people you care for are gone now. You still have Meo and Hizeku but, that's only two people. And they have a life ahead of them. They can not look after you all your life."

"I very well know that. But you guys sheltered me, I owe your village-"

"So, your saying you would protect the village just because you owed us?"

"No. Let me finish."

After he said nothing I continued.

"Yes, I owe you. But also because of your son."

He looked up shocked at what I said.

"What? You think I blame him? Did you think I would hate him after what happened?" Truth be told, I really thought I would hate Gaara because of this but, when it happened, hate didn't come. I soon realized that it was not him I hated, it was the monster inside of him.

"I hate the monster that made him the way he is. I am going to protect the village because, I care for him as much as I cared for Hinnika. My home is were he is. Therefore, this village is my home. And I also would like to protect the village from him."

"How are you going to do that when you couldn't protect Hinnika?"

When I didn't say anything, he smiled slightly.

"Just leave the protecting to us."

"Yeah, because killing innocent people is protecting."

"That, was a test to see if we can trust you or not. Therefore, protecting the village."

"Well, did I pass?" I said in a cold voice.

He said nothing, instead he got up and left. Meo entered the living room.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm going to bed."

"Want any food?"

"No. Not hungry."

I laid in bed a day or two more before I realized I wasn't getting any stronger here. My grades sucked, I wasn't any good at fighting, and the Kazakage didn't even trust me. I bald my fists into my sheets. I had no talent. Like the Kazakage said, how can I protect the village? If I continue to stay here I will make no progress.

_I should travel. Learn other countries way of training and skills. Then, when I thought I was good enough, return to the village. To protect it._

I jumped out of bed. I grabbed one of my bags and stuffed clothes and supplies in it. _Yeah, that's what I am going to do._ It was a little after dark and Meo had already gone to bed. I sneaked through the house for food and the biggest water bottle I had. I returned to my room and pulled my pack over my shoulders along with a hooded cape. I tied Hinnika's headband around my thigh and pulled my window open.

I stepped out of my room onto the seal outside of the window. I dropped from the window seal to the ground. I didn't need help this time.

I arrived at the back entrance of the sand village some twenty minutes later. I waited in the shadows of the buildings, watching the guards. When I was sure they weren't looking, I quickly slipped from my hiding place and slipped through the entrance. I stayed in the shadows every time a ninja looked in my direction. When I made at though the long hallway of an entrance I immediately pushed myself against the rock wall of the outside, to the left of the entrance. I stood in the shadows and waited for the wall to cast a longer shadow as the moon moved across the sky.

After half the night, the shadow of the wall stretched as far as possible. I waited for the men to look the other way before I dared to continue into the desert night. I slid behind mounds of sand as much as possible. Each stop, I pulled my hooded cape around me and stayed still hoping to blend in with the sand. When I believed I saw the ninja look away again, I continued.

I was getting away by pure luck but, my luck soon ran out. I jumped as I heard commotion. They had noticed someone in the desert. I ran from that point. They probably didn't think I was a threat. Actually, they probably just wondered who was out here. But, sense I began to run I'm sure I alerted them and made them think I was more than just some wanderer.

I ran for a few minutes before I came across a man sitting on the ground before me. I started to go around him but he tripped me and stood up beside me.

"Well, it looks like Moto was right."

"What?" I growled, as I pulled myself up and put my fists up, ready to fight.

"Tsk,Tsk. You really don't even look like a ninja in that stance."

"Who the heck are you?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw three specks of ninja chasing after me. _Crap, I gatta keep it moving_, I thought to myself.

"My name is Akiyoshi. Moto believed you would flee the Sand tonight and sent me to help you."  
>"Moto? My dog?"<p>

"Yes. Please, you will not be able to outrun them. Come with me."

I hesitated at first, but soon recovered. I had to try, because it was true, I could not out run them.

I nodded my head in approval. The man turned and rose his hands up in a sign. As he preformed his justu I looked back to see how far off the men were. Not far.

"Ninja Art, Wind of a tornado."

I looked back to him as a tornado of wind formed right in front of me. I fell to the ground and covered my head as the small tornado pushed the sand away from the spot it stood on.

When the tornado disappeared, a metal trap door sat where the sand had been before.

"Come."

Akiyoshi grabbed a handle on the door and pulled it open with a loud grunt. It creaked as it opened up a dark whole.

"In you go." he said with a small smile on his face. I held my breath as I stood and jumped down the whole, I did not enjoy jumping down dark wholes with who knows what, on the other end.

He jumped in behind me. I had landed on a hard surface of rock about five yards under and was now standing, watching the man preform his Wind Style Justu again. The sand picked up on the surface as the wind blowed. The metal door was blown closed. Darkness enclosed around us.

On the surface, the wind had close the door and blown feet deep sand over the metal, concealing that it was ever there. The ninja had no clue were the winds had come from or that the person they were in search for was just under their feet.


	4. Chapter 3

**Naruto is not mines!**

Chapter 3

I stood in the darkness. _Who the heck was this guy? He saved my butt. Why? He knows Moto? I thought he was lost in the desert a long time ago. He can't be alive right now, can he? _I bit my lip. _What should I do?_

"Now," Akiyoshi began, "Hana, are you single?"

"Say what?" I said in surprise, _I mean dude!_" You just had me jump into a hole and do some wind mojo, and the first thing you ask me is if I'm single? If any, I should be the one asking questions."

"Maybe I should have asked your age first. How old are you?" He smiled sweetly at me but, sense it was dark I couldn't see. Though, I understood what he was getting at.

"What? You pervert! I'm only eleven you friggin' molester!"

"Aww, that was mean. I'm just lonely. Anyways, why don't we start our journey out of the Wind Country? It's quite along walk."

"Out of the Wind Country? Where exactly are we going to? And what's with this place? How about some light?"

"Oh right. Hold on."

I heard some scuffling to my right and a loud creak. Soon, blinding light consumed my vision. I squinted through the light trying to get my eyes to adjust.

When my eyes had adjusted, I noticed that the place we had landed in was a tunnel and a big one at that. I was freaking wide! A whole mob of people could fit down here. The ceiling held lamps of light every 20 yard or so down the tunnel.

Off to my right, Akiyoshi stood against the wall. On the wall sat a lever that looked to be what made the loud creaking noise.

"These tunnels have been here for hundreds of years. They were an escape route for the village long ago." Akiyoshi said. At this point I began to take in what he looked like, not having, the time or care when I saw him on the surface.

He had shoulder length, slightly curly, brown, hair. Stubble covered his chin and cheeks. He wore black pants and a long sleeve black turtle neck with a ninja vest that was gray. He also wore a headband around his arm. It made me smile because carved in it was the symbol for 'free'.

"They go on for miles in the Wind Country. They lead out of the Country to Fire Country territory and a hide out in the middle of the desert. They used to go to further places but most of them have caved in. The hide out for the Sand(also buried and forgotten) and the Fire Country are the only places they lead to now a days." he finished.

"How do you know about them?" I ask.

"Some guy in my family line was the one who built them, and the map was passed down through the line."

"Map?"

"Well, yeah. You'll get lost in this maze of tunnels unless you have a map! Duh."

I scolded at him. Well, so-rry.

"Aww, don't be like that."

He puckered his bottom lip out and pouted.

I edged away from him slightly, "Umm, you are lonely."

His head dropped in sadness, "I Know."

I smiled slightly, this guy was kinda funny.

He straightened, "You must have a lot of questions, Hana." he said more serous now.

"Yeah."

"Well, would you like to sit here and talk or would you like to walk and talk? The journey will take a while."

"We can walk and talk."

"Alright then sweetie, lets go."

"Sweetie?" I said taken aback.

"What I can't call you that?"

I narrowed my eyes,"Heck no."

"What about pumpkin?"

"Uh, no" I answered edging away from him again.

"beautiful?"

"No!"

"Baby?"

"NO!"

"Sexy?" he said stepping near me his hand brushing my thigh.

"HELL NO!" I said slapping him across the face and pushing him away from me.

I gritted my teeth and glared at him. He was crouched on the floor holding his his cheek and crying silently.

"You freaking child molester! My name is Hana1 If you call me by any other name I freaking kill you! Got that, old man?"

"I'm only 35!" He said back.

"OLD! MY FATHER COULD BE THAT AGE! NOW,I. SAID, " I grabbed him by the collar of his vest with a evil stare, "GOT. THAT?"

"Yes, ma'am." he squeaked in a mousey voice.

"Good."

I let him fall to the ground.

"Man, for an eleven year old your scary."

I humphed and crossed my arms with my nose in the air.

"How about when your older we can-"

The bottom of my foot meet his face before he could finish.

"Pervert!"

I didn't want to admit it but, I kinda thought his pervertness was actually funny.

"So, can you please tell me what is going on?" I said as he began to walk down the tunnel me fallowing.

"Oh! Of course. Do you remember your dog Moto?"

"Well yeah, I asked you on the surface already if you were talking about my dog."

"Well, yes, that is who I was talking about. When you and your dog Moto was lost in the desert, I found him on the edge of the desert faint from exhaustion. I took him in. He left to look for you once he recovered, but soon felt that you were in a village. He decided to leave you, hoping you would live a good life but, about a week and a half ago he felt grief from you. So he sent me to see if you would leave the village or not. I have been at that post for five days waiting for you."

"He felt me?"

"Yes, did you not know that you are spiritually connected to Moto? He can feel you as well as you can feel him. Can't you?"

"No. I thought he was dead."

"Oh, what a pity. It comes naturally, so I am sure you will begin to feel him with time."

I looked down at my moving feet. I can't believe he's still alive. Wait, I looked up at Akiyoshi in suspicion, he very well may be lying to me. I should keep my guard up.

"So, why have you left the village?" he asked me.

"Wait, I'm the one asking the questions here."

"That's really all to me. I don't really have anything else."

"Are you a ninja?" I asked ignoring him and looking at his headband.

"For myself. I grew up in the Stone Village so I became a Stone Ninja. I ran off when I was younger. I wanted to travel. I still go back there to visit and help out though."

"So, what do you do?"

"I work with swords. Two."

I gasped, "Can you teach me?" I had stepped in front of him on my tippy toes, in his face. It was his turn to edge away slightly.

"Ummm, don't you need to work on some of your own ninja skills? Aren't you working on some pacific ninja thing in school? Or are you not going to ninja school?"

I looked down at my feet.

"The Kazakage didn't let me enter the Academy until about a year ago. So I'm still in the beginners class. And even so," I turned and began to walk down the tunnel, he fallowed,"I have bad grades and suck at it all anyways."

He began to walk a step ahead of me so that he was leading. I kept my head down, embarrassed.

"Well, I guess I can teach you some stuff. Moto will probably want me to take you in. He's so demanding."

I looked up at him with a smile on my face, "Really?"

He looked down at me and smiled slightly, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Yes!" I punched the air. _Gaara, Hinnika, I'm gonna get stronger no matter what._

"Though, I must tell you, I will be harsh."

"Will it make me strong?"

"Probably."

"Then do whatever is needed. I left to get stronger, no matter what."

"Why do you want to get stronger?"

"So I can protect the few people I have left."

"Good reason."

"I hope so."

"It will give you determination. And if you want to be stronger then you need something that will give you determination to get stronger."

"Well, I definitely have that."

We came to a fork in the tunnels at this point. Akiyoshi pulled a sheet of folded up paper out of a ninja sack he had held on his thigh.

"This way." he said after he unfolded and glanced at the paper.

We took a right and continued walking as he put the paper back in his sack.

"How long to get there?"

"About a day and a half."

"So we'll get there in about the afternoon after this coming afternoon?"

"Yes."

"Well, we got ways to go."

We continued down the tunnels.

_I'm finally going to get stronger. Once out of these tunnels my adventure is really going to begin._


End file.
